Backplane systems are comprised of a complex printed circuit board which is referred to as the backplane or motherboard, and several smaller printed circuit boards which are referred to as daughtercards which plug into the backplane. Each of the daughtercards include a chip which is referred to as a driver/receiver. The driver/receiver sends and receives signals from driver/receivers on other daughtercards. A signal path is formed between the driver/receiver on a first daughtercard and a driver/receiver on a second daughtercard. The signal path includes an electrical connector that connects the first daughtercard to the backplane, the backplane, a second electrical connector that connects the second daughtercard to the backplane, and the second daughtercard having the driver/receiver that receives the carried signal. Various driver/receivers being used today can transmit signals at data rates between 5-10 Gb/sec and greater. The limiting factor (data transfer rate) in the signal path are the electrical connectors which connect each daughtercard to the backplane. A need thus exists in the art for a high speed electrical connector capable of handling the required high speed transfer of data.
Further, the receivers are capable of receiving signals having only 5% of the original signal strength sent by the driver. This reduction in signal strength increases the importance of minimizing cross-talk between signal paths to avoid signal degradation or errors being introduced into digital data streams. With high speed, high density electrical connectors, it is even more important to eliminate or reduce cross-talk. Thus, a need exists in the art for a high speed electrical connector capable of handling high speed signals that reduces cross-talk between signal paths.
There are various types of electrical connectors. One type is a through hole connector which could either be a compliant pin or through hole solder. Backplane systems have typically used connectors which consist of multiple contacts having pins which are inserted into the through hole contained in the printed circuit boards to be connected. The pins can be compliant fit or can be soldered in place. These require a relatively large diameter hole in the printed circuit board for receiving the pins of the connector. The larger the hole the greater the probability of defects from plating and the greater the capacitance which reduces the signal speed which can be accommodated by these connectors. For example, plated through holes may not be properly plated and thus pins being inserted from the electrical connector can cause open shorts, etc. The plated through hole causes a capacitive effect which reduces the data rate which can be transferred through the pin and hole. Further, many contact type connectors are made from stamped parts which have varying geometries which increase signal reflection and reduce signal speed. Thus, it is advantageous to reduce the diameter of plated through hole sizes using a compression mount-type connectors which rely on a spring making contact with a pad on a board.
Many of these problems can be solved using a compression mount type electrical connector. This type of connector overcomes many of the deficiencies of the through hole contact type but compression mount connectors need bulky and expensive hardware to fasten the compression mount connector to the printed circuit board. Intimate contact needs to be maintained between compression mount contacts and the PC board surface without using additional fasteners such as jack screws.
Additionally, regardless of the type of electrical connector, the electrical connector has to be capable of being mated/unmated at least 250 and perhaps in excess of 1000 times. If the contacts wear, then contact resistance will increase. Contact wear can occur through metal to metal contact either through a point or line. For example, a certain area may continually get wiped as the connector is mated/unmated and the contact tends to wear through the metal sliding action can also cause wear. Also, some compression mount type connectors use dendrite contacts on flexible circuits. One difficulty with dendrite contacts is that these contacts tend to wear and are only good for a half a dozen mating cycles and the dendrites start to flatten out and the multiple points of contacts are lost thereby reducing reliability. Thus, a need exists for a compression mount-type connector that eliminates or reduces contact wear.
Another problem with prior art electrical connectors is that impedance changes over the length of the signal path reduce the potential signal speed. A need exists for an electrical connector in which impedance can be controlled at a specific value and where the specific value remains relatively constant over the length of the signal path.
In summary, electrical connectors used to electrically connect circuit boards such as backpanels to daughtercards suffer from several deficiencies including poor shielding resulting in electrical noise, changes in impedance and the inability to connect and disconnect many times without damage to the electrical connector. These deficiencies limit the data rate that can be transferred through the connector. Thus, a need exists in the art for a high density electrical connector which overcomes the aforementioned problems to a large extent.